


The Promise

by crimsonxraptor



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24208234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonxraptor/pseuds/crimsonxraptor
Summary: Judai's last night on Earth is clearly the perfect time to stop holding back.
Relationships: Manjoume Jun | Chazz Princeton/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Kudos: 45





	The Promise

**Author's Note:**

> for the prompt "last kiss"
> 
> what au is this? idk but it's definitely not canon but definitely one where judai just fucks off regularly

Judai knew this was going to be hard, harder than any time before. He was all out of time on Earth, he had to go to be Supreme King someplace else where no one he loved could follow. He’d made a deal with Yubel on this, to let him spend ten more years with his friends in exchange for his eternal presence as king. 

  
But now that time has come. He told his friends he was going abroad for a while. They threw him a goodbye party with cakes, parting gifts and tearful hugs. It was a bittersweet few hours that he wanted to end sooner than it did so that the blow didn’t hurt as much. The less time he had to see their faces the better, he thought.

  
Judai noticed Manjoume’s eyes burning into him the entire time; he knew he’d been caught. Manjoume had always been like that...perceptive and unwilling to cause a disturbance when it was a serious issue. He’d gotten a lot of flack for not being more mournful during the party and Judai had to step in and distract them every time.

  
“We’ll all be waiting for you, Judai! Don’t forget us!”

  
Judai laughed at every plead and made all the promises he couldn’t keep. Then everyone left, one by one, eyes wet but smiles wide. They believed him. They all did except one.

  
Manjoume’s arms are crossed over his chest. “You’re so full of shit, Judai,” he sneers when everyone is gone.

  
Judai puts on a grin but there’s no heart to it. “Aw, c’mon man, that’s a little much.”

  
Manjoume shakes his head. “Tell me the truth. Where are you going and why aren’t you coming back?” 

  
Judai exhales. He can’t bring himself to say anything; what _could_ he say? Manjoume always knew when he was hiding something, always knew his secret feelings he thought he could lock up. He can’t tell him the truth--he wouldn’t believe it, it would just make him angrier.

  
“Who said I wasn’t coming back, huh? Jeez.” Judai tries to laugh it off. Manjoume’s fists fall to his side, clenched. The ruse didn’t work; it would never work on him.

  
"So this is it, right?" Manjoume asks, his voice tight and ready to snap.

  
Judai can't even bring himself to smile this time. He's too tired, too lost in the sounds of the city outside his apartment window and flashing memories of his friends. He sighs--he just wants to be somewhere quiet. "No...I'll--"

  
Manjoume grabs his shirt, shoves Judai against his front door and the knuckles of his fists actually feel good pressing against Judai's chest; it's really the only thing that feels good right now.

  
"Don't you _dare_ lie to me, Judai," Manjoume snarls, "don't you fucking _dare._ "

  
Judai can't look him in the eye. He knows he's tired, too, tired from all sorts of things that Judai can't empathize with. He sighs again, takes Manjoume's fists in his hands and pulls him off. 

  
Manjoume twists his hands and clamps onto Judai's just as tightly. "You can lie to everyone else, but you can't lie to _me._ I _know you_ , Judai, I--"

  
Judai kisses him, wrenches his hands from Manjoume so he can pull him right back in by the back of his neck and kiss him hard. He’s wanted to do this for years but he avoided it; he knew from the start how Manjoume felt but he couldn’t do that to him. It’s bad enough he’s doing this now.

  
Manjoume pushes him away. He glares at Judai, hand over his mouth. “You can’t distract me like that, asshole!” 

  
“...Sorry.”

  
Judai realizes how selfish he was being. He was caught up in the flurry of emotions Manjoume swirled up around him and within Judai but that wasn’t an excuse and he has no time to atone. This was it and he fucked it up.

  
Manjoume’s eyes are turning red at the edges and they’re starting to look wet. Judai’s chest constricts. He hasn’t seen Manjoume cry in a long time and now it was all his fault. Was it the kiss or the fact that he was leaving? He doesn’t know. 

  
“You idiot,” Manjoume says, “kissing me before you leave me forever? Really? What kind of...”

  
Manjoume surprises Judai by coming back up to him and kissing him. Manjoume’s hands dig into Judai’s hair, his tears roll between their lips, his body presses up against him hard and forces the doorknob into Judai’s side. Judai grunts from the pain but doesn’t fix it. It’s only fair. 

  
He holds onto Manjoume’s waist, keeping him firmly in place while they kiss. Judai feels like he’s being devoured and drained and he manages to keep up with reverence for every ounce of passion Manjoume is pumping into him. 

  
When Judai finally catches a moment to breathe all he can say is his name, a breathy and emotional, “ _Manjoume--_ ” before being interrupted by another kiss. He’s not complaining, this is what he’s wanted for years upon years but tried to remain responsible about never starting. Figures he would fuck it up at the last minute.

  
Manjoume stops kissing him and ducks his head to put his forehead against Judai’s chest. “I hate this,” he says, “how can I love someone like you?”

  
Judai sighs and strokes Manjoume’s back. “I’m sorry.”

  
“You should be...you should be so sorry.” Manjoume’s voice cracks. “How can I let you go?”

  
“You just...you just have to.”

  
Manjoume scoffs. “So helpful.”

  
Judai waits while Manjoume takes a moment to sob into his chest, leaving his shirt damp from the tears. This wasn’t at all how he expected this to go down. He thought Manjoume would call him out, sure, but he never imagined any of the things leading up to Manjoume crying on him. It was hard enough to leave and now it was finally unbearable.

  
“You’re the one I want to leave the least,” Judai hushes, “but you can’t come where I have to go.”

  
Manjoume clenches his fists around Judai’s wet shirt. “ _Bullshit_ ,” he hisses.

  
Judai sighs. “I’m serious, you can’t. And I can’t tell you where I’m going, you’ll only think I’m lying.”

  
Manjoume doesn’t press the issue. He picks his head up and looks Judai in the eye; Judai’s guilt only increases when he sees how puffy and red Manjoume’s eyes are. He gets a terrible idea.

  
“...Will you wait for me?”

  
“What?”

  
Judai needs to stop making promises. “I’ll come back for you. I don’t know when, but I will the second I can.”

  
Manjoume’s face scrunches up. “You expect me to wait for you indefinitely? Really?”

  
Judai shrugs. “It’s an offer.”

  
Manjoume snorts. He wipes away his tears and takes a step back from Judai. “You’re lucky I’m a goddamn fool,” he says, “a fool willing to wait for another idiot...tch, what a deal.”

  
“I’ve been lucky to have you for a long time,” Judai confesses. Manjoume bashfully looks away and crosses his arms. Judai chuckles and scratches the back of his neck. “So...this isn’t really goodbye, okay?”

  
“I’m calling bullshit but sure, this isn’t goodbye.” Manjoume smiles but it’s bittersweet. 

  
Judai can tell he really believes this is the last time they’ll see each other. He can’t even be sure it isn’t, he doesn’t know what his life will be like after tonight. He doesn’t know what his duties as Supreme King will entail, but if he’s a king can’t he do anything he wants? That makes sense to him but he can’t shake how certain Yubel was when telling him the details of their deal.

  
“I’m going home.” Manjoume’s voice breaks Judai out of his thoughts. “You have my number.”

  
“Just make sure you keep it until I come back for you,” Judai says, grinning. Manjoume actually smiles at him but it’s gone quickly. 

  
“Right...I’ll do that,” he says. Having brought nothing with him he only has to put on his boots before leaving. “This is it, then.”

  
Judai touches Manjoume’s cheek. “One last kiss?”

  
Manjoume, without hesitation, kisses him. It’s much softer than the kisses from before and Judai feels them connect much stronger. It feels more intimate, his heart feels like it could burst. They kiss for only a few moments before Manjoume stops and steps back. 

  
“Don’t make me wait too long, Judai.”

  
Judai reluctantly opens the door for Manjoume. “I’ll try not to.”

  
“...Promise me that wasn’t our last kiss.”

  
Manjoume’s expression is serious. Judai smiles.

  
“Promise.”

  
Judai closes the door behind Manjoume and when he turns around he’s looking at Yubel. Yubel has their arms crossed and a little smirk on their face. 

  
“It’s time to go, Judai.”

  
Judai stretches his arms above his head and exhales. “Gotcha. Hey, do you know if I can visit here?”

  
Yubel huffs. “Probably not.”

  
“That’s not a ‘no’,” Judai says, grinning, “what about bringing someone back with me?”

  
“Absolutely not!”

  
“Even if I’m Supreme King and all that?”

  
Yubel purses their lips and extends their wings. “You have much more important things to think about, Judai.”

  
“Still not a ‘no’, sounds good!”

**Author's Note:**

> my fic tumblr is [raptorbox](http://raptorbox.tumblr.com)!


End file.
